I Hope You Love Me the Way I Love You
by Total Taiora
Summary: What happens when Tk goes through a time portal and ends up in a different time? Answer: Kari gets to go save him. Obviously a Takari.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon 'cause if I did, Taiora would be shown in every single episode and Matt wouldn't be so popular ****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon 'cause if I did, Taiora would be shown in every single episode and Matt wouldn't be so popular.

****

Dedication: This is for my best friend, 'Gin' who won't see this dedication anyway. Nevertheless, since I felt like it I'm going to give this dedication to her. This is also for *~*~Takashi Hikari~*~* (sorry if I spelled it wrong) because her stories give me a lot of inspiration and this is a Takari because that's her favorite (it is, isn't it?). I might decide to do a little Davis bashing for the fun of it too or I just might leave him alone... who knows? Oh and I felt that I needed to clear up some things. I USED to be a huge Takari fan until recently when I thought that I didn't like Takari anymore but I just changed my mind AGAIN. TAKARI FOREVER!!!!! Oh and I'd like to thank Dreamwalker for giving me some... advice in my first Takari fanfic. However, the person I'd like to thank the most is... WarAngel for being the greatest friend ever. (not to mention she writes killer stories too, everyone 'ought to check 'em out)

****

Author's note: This is my second Takari I've ever written so be nice. Enough is said, now on with my story. Oh I forgot, Ken is still the evil digimon emperor in the beginning but for all those Ken fans, he'll change. Oh, and I know nothing about the Medieval Times so if I get something wrong, you aren't allowed to hurt me. Flame me if you feel like it.

****

Summary: What happens when Tk goes through a time portal and ends up in a different time? Answer: Kari gets to go save him.

****

I Hope You Love Me the Way I Love You

A Takari Story-

__

Total Taiora

The digimon emperor laughed as he saw Davis cowering before him. The boy was truly afraid for his friends well being and for his own. "Don't hurt them," Davis whimpered, "please."

Ken stared down at him sinisterly, "Who said anything about hurting them?" the blue haired boy asked, a evil smile playing on his lips, "I merely want to kill them. But since you suggested it, maybe I will!"

Davis' eyes widened slightly, "NO!" then his voice softened, "You won't get away with it."

Ken snorted, "What makes you think that I won't? I already got your friend Tk."

"No you didn't! You are just bluffing!" Davis yelled angrily, then didn't look too sure of himself, "You must be."

(Author's Note: I'm just going to cut to the chase now, okay? This is turning to be too much of Davis and I need the Takari part to come soon, at this rate it's not ever going to show. So let's see, Tk finally came and they fought the digimon emperor. Then Ken pulled out this portal and I'm going to start from there.)

"You'll never get the other's free! I'm going to throw them in this time portal I created and they will be transported to the distant future where I'm sure the earth will be wasted!" Ken laughed insanely, his hair blowing wildly in the wind. "And there they will die!"

Tk narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Leave... them... alone!" Tk tried desperately to suppress his savage anger that was threatening to take control of his mind. It was a battle he knew he was going to lose.

"Or you'll do what?" The self-proclaimed Digmon Emperor asked slightly unnerved by the blond's glare.

"Or what?" Tk smiled, his eyes sparkling with a secret rage, "That's a question you wished you've never asked because THIS IS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" Tk lunged at the unsuspecting Ken. "Don't you dare lay a finger on them!" Tk punched Ken in the nose leaving it bloody and almost broken.

Davis looked surprised and tried to stop Tk, "Don't TJ. You can't fight him like that!"

"And why not?" The blond growled furiously, "Get off of me DAVIS!" Then Tk gave Ken another punch. (Author's Note: I don't really approve of violence but this is only to make it sorta realistic)

"Because if you kill him then you'd be just as bad." Davis answered and yanked Tk up.

Ken, taking advantage of Tk's lack of action, kicked him into the portal. Davis' grip weakened and Tk flew in. "Thanks, Davis," Ken laughed making Davis look even more horrified, "It was really great of you to distract him so I could kick him in. What a pity he got sent back in time instead of forward. Now for your gift for helping me!" With a grunt, Ken attempted to shove Davis in the portal too.

"Stop!" a familiar voice called to Ken sternly. Ken turned around and saw Tai. Taichi jumped down towards him.

(Author's Note: Sorry but I'm going to fast forward this again because I don't want this to become a chapter series and because this makes the Takari come much faster. Okay, this is what happened in between. They wrestled around a bit, giving the captured digidestined some time to escape and they made Ken realize how wrong he was)

"Don't you see Ken?" Tai asked softly, "You are one of us now!"

"Wait!" Kari shouted suddenly. Everyone's attention focused on her, making her slightly nervous but she was determined to ask her question, "Where is Tk?"

Everyone froze and their minds went back to the moment where they lost him. "He went through the portal." Ken said finally.

"What portal?" Taichi asked, "You mean the one you were trying to push Davis through?"

Ken winced, "Yes, and I would have succeeded if you hadn't stopped me."

Matt's clear blue eyes flashed in sudden anger, "WHAT?!" He stood up abruptly and Tai had to restrain him from pounding Ken into pulp. "You pushed Tk into some kind of portal?! Where? Tell me you..." (Author's Note: And then he yelled something that I refuse to repeat in this fanfic ^_^)

Kari stood there numbly, her mind taking in the things Ken had said. She wondered desperately if they could get her best friend back. Her eyes filled with sudden tears, "Can we save him?" She asked, her voice betraying her emotion. She spoke softly but everyone in the room heard her clearly.

Ken paused slightly and nodded his head slowly, "Yes but it's dangerous."

Kari acted as if she never heard him say it was dangerous. She heard only what she wanted to hear in her panicked state of mind, "How?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly from her crying.

"We have to go back after him." Ken answered. He looked guilty. However, guilt was something he knew would always be there, something that he would carry for the rest of his life. No matter how much he tried, the memory of being the digimon emperor would be something unforgettable. "Unfortunately, now the portal is only capable of bringing one person to that time and bringing two people back."

"What?" Davis asked, "But you were planning on putting us all through that portal, right? How come now only one person can make it through?"

Ken sighed sadly and looked up into the blue sky. It was so bright and... happy, the opposite of what his heart was feeling. "I only planned on leaving you in the future, not bringing you back. The portal is only capable of having four people go through it because that was all I needed it for. Those people were Yolei, Cody, Kari, and Tk. Four trips no more no less. This is the schedule for it now: Tk went in, I must go in, then we'll both come out. A total of four trips."

They all nodded but Kari looked disturbed, "What do you mean you are going in?"

"I'm going to be the one to save him, it's the least that I could do." Ken answered, his blue eyes dark and determined. "I'm the one who put him in there and I'm going to get him out, no matter the cost. We have to take some time to prepare for my trip, time is not a problem."

"Can't you make another one so we can all go?" Cody asked thinking he had it all figured out.

"No," to everyone's surprise, it was Izzy's voice. He had been silent during this whole conversation, "When he stopped being the digimon emperor, he also lost the evil knowledge he had."

Ken looked disturbed at that fact but nodded, "He's right."

"No." Everyone turned to Kari who looked determined, "I want to be the one to save Tk. He's my best friend."

"But Kari..." Davis pleaded, "You might get hurt! I'm sure that Tk isn't worth the pain you might have to endure during the trip, let Ken do it!" Davis looked to Taichi for help and support.

To everyone's surprise, Tai said, "If you must, Kari. Be careful." And gave her a shaky smile, "I know how much he means to you."

Kari smiled back reassuringly and they exchanged a silent conversation. Tai and Kari always had a special sibling bond. The other's could only look on in confusion but they knew that Tai's last sentence had a special meaning to Kari.

Ken interrupted, "I think Davis is right, it would be better if I did it." Kari turned around.

"No, I don't think so." Her answer had a final tone to it and everyone, even Ken, could tell that she wasn't about to change her mind.

Ken paused, "Alright..." He agreed reluctantly, "But I have to tell you that he went back very far in time... back to the medieval ages. It might be dangerous for a girl to be there." Ken winced suddenly at how his warning came out.

Kari's eyes narrowed, "I can take care of myself. I might be a girl but I know how to take care of myself."

Ken looked nervous, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it came out." He rubbed the back of his head.

Kari stared at him for a while and nodded, "It's okay." Her mind was still occupied by the thoughts of how she was going to get Tk back when a question struck her, "Will he remember me?"

"Uh..." Ken thought for a while, "I'm not sure, he should..." Ken paused uncertainly. He had never thought about it that way so he wasn't sure.

"You don't know do you?" Davis asked skeptically. He raised an eyebrow, "You don't know."

Kari swallowed hard, "Then will I remember when I go back in time?" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Ken nodded firmly, "Yes, I'm sure of it."

Davis laughed, "Are you sure? How can you be sure? You don't even know about Tk! YOU IDIOT!" Davis temporarily lost it. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! And you are just gonna send Kari in for her to die!"

Ken remained standing glued to the sight of Davis charging towards him. "I don't want Kari to die..." 'or do you?' a little voice in his head asked, 'maybe you do want her to die, you have wanted those things before... have you really changed? You are evil and you always will be!'

Ken let out a yell and ran out the door. Tai stood up suddenly and knocked Davis out cold. The others stared at him.

Cody finally spoke up, "What was that for?" It made no sense at all in Cody's young mind. "Why did Ken run out?"

Tai smiled grimly, "To put it simply, Davis was being a little jerk and Ken didn't like it." Tai looked down at the sleeping body of Davis and nudged him with his foot, "He went insane."

Kari shook her head, "It's still not a reason to hit the poor guy." She looked sympathetically down at Davis.

"Enough reason for me." Taichi smiled slightly, the usual cheerfulness gone. "I can't have this going on in the group. Next time he better think twice before letting loose like that."

The other's nodded, Tai knew that he had to do it. It wasn't that he wanted to but because he had to.

Izzy finally spoke up again, "Kari... if you are to go through the portal, back in time... you have to fit in." Kari froze, Izzy had a point. If she was to go back in time to the medieval ages, she must make sure she didn't attract any attention to herself.

"What can I do?" Kari asked. She never paid much attention to her history teacher, just to Tk who was joking about how much the teacher reminded him of an evil digimon. Tears sprang up to her eyes again, "We have to get Tk back, please." she choked out.

Tai nodded immediately, "Yes," it broke Tai's heart to see his sister in so much pain, and he could only watch. He knew it wasn't Ken's fault but he felt like hitting someone. Taichi clenched his fist slightly, and shook with anger. A comforting hand was on his shoulder, he turned around to see Sora give him a small smile. "Okay, what do we have to do, Izzy?" Tai asked, returning back to normal.

"We probably have to get her new clothes." Izzy answered calmly. "But the problem is that she'll have no where to stay in the past."

"Huh?" Davis awoke, "What happened?" He asked drowsily and rubbed his head.

"Nothing," Tai said shortly, "I'll fill you in later, not now. What do you mean, Izzy?"

"Well," Izzy replied hesitantly, it might have been better not to tell.

"What is it?!" Tai yelled. "I want to know what's gonna happen to Kari!"

"She'll be alone in a strange world, with no parents, no relatives, and no one to... protect her." Izzy muttered. "There's a chance that Tk won't remember her, and who knows where he is." It made Izzy feel bad to be the one to break the news. He always hated to be the negative one but someone had to say it and it might as well be him.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Davis yelled. The others continued talking, and ignored his outburst. Davis grumbled silently and sulked around for the rest of the time.

They dressed Kari up in clothes that fit the time period. "Well, I guess it's time." Tai said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Kari nodded, trying to be brave in front of her brother. "I'm ready." Her voice shook slightly and she wondered if anyone noticed.

Tai took a deep breath, "Bye Kari." Tai never thought that he would ever let his baby sister go alone in a dangerous mission without someone with her. If someone had told him that he was about to do that three years ago, he would have laughed in their faces. Then again, the only person he would ever let Kari go with is... TK but he was gone now. "Be... careful and Kari?"

"Yes?" Kari said turning around, feeling stupid in the dress. "What is it, Tai?"

Tai forced a smile, "Say hi to Tk for me."

Kari nodded and without a word walked into the portal. Tai turned around to block the tears that was coming out from his eyes, he had to let Kari go and if she ever got hurt he would never forgive himself. He felt someone take a tentative step to his side, it was Sora again.

"Don't worry, Tai. She can take care of herself." Sora told him, her voice barely a whisper. They hadn't spoke much after she dated Matt.

"I hope so." Tai replied sadly, "For her sake, I hope so. I just wish that I could help!"

(Author's Note: And now this is when Kari reaches her destination, The Past)

Kari looked around nervously, almost expecting to see a bunch of monsters charging at her, "I wish I could have brought Gatomon..." She muttered. Never in her life had she felt so alone. She always had Yolei, Gatomon, or Tai with her and of course... the person who had always stood by her, Tk.

"Why, hello there!" Kari turned around to see a guy smiling at her. "What is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing here? You might get hurt."

"I'm looking for someone." Kari answered and searched around and pulled out a picture of Tk, "Have you seen him?"

The stranger blinked. He had never seen a portrait such as the one shown before him. He reached out to touch it. (Author's Note: For those that have no idea what I'm typing about, HELLO! This is medieval times and (correct me if I'm wrong) THERE ARE NO CAMERAS AT THAT TIME!) "Where did you get such a thing?" He asked.

Kari turned red when she realized her mistake, "Oh no where..." She laughed nervously, "So have you seen him?"

"Well..." The man hesitated, "He is the Prince."

Kari blinked, "I think you made a mistake! He can't be the Prince!"

"Why not?" the stranger asked.

"Because... because... because he just can't!" Kari sputtered, "He can't!"

"Do you know him?" the man stared at Kari and she laughed nervously.

"Of course not!" She smiled uncertainly, "Where is the... castle?"

"Over there of course." He pointed to a humongous building, "You are new here aren't you? Where are your parents?"

"I'm... I'm... I'm... uh, I'm alone." Kari stuttered.

"A runaway?" The man asked curiously.

"Um, yes, I suppose you could call me that." Kari replied and walked in the direction of the castle. When she finally reached, she saw a person walk out. Kari experienced a flash of reconization. The teen had short blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a warm smile.

"T... T... Tk?" Kari asked as she walked numbly towards him. "Is that you?"

He turned around and smiled, "No, I'm Prince Takeru. Who are you?"

Kari stopped immediately. "You don't remember me?" She felt as if her heart had stopped, "How could you not remember me?"

'Prince Takeru' formerly known as Tk frowned slightly, "Well, I've been told recently that I fell off a cliff and lost my memory. I suppose I could have known you but I don't anymore. Maybe someday I can get back my lost memories and we could be friends again... or what we were before my unfortunate incident."

Kari forced a small smile, "Maybe..."

Tk tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, maybe you can tell me who you were and maybe I could remember something."

"I'm Hikari Yagami, your best friend." She answered, every cell in her body praying that he would remember her.

His brow furrowed in his concentration, "Kari? Hikari Yagami?" He finally looked up, "Not much but I do remember something." Tk looked around, "But it isn't like anything I've seen before here."

Kari felt hope rise in her heart, "What do you remember?"

His face flushed red, "Well... I remember telling you that I cared for you in a place that's really different than here."

Kari felt her face grow hot, "You remember?"

"Where were we?" He asked curiously, "It can't be anywhere around here, can it?" There were so many new memories but none looked familiar to his home, the castle.

"It's closer than you'd think." Kari answered smiling. She felt like floating. Tk remembered her! It was more than she'd hoped for.

Tk grabbed her arm suddenly but gently, "Do you know why I was dressed in strange clothes when I awoke from my deep sleep after my accident... before I lost my memory? And could you tell me what... this is?" He pulled out his crest and digivice. "I haven't shown anyone this before but I feel like I can trust you."

Kari wondered what would be the easiest way to tell him. "It's going to be hard to tell you about it when you barely remember a thing though..."

"I can try!" The prince insisted, "I can do it! I can make arrangements. Where do you live?"

Kari paused, "I don't exactly live anywhere around here, I traveled here to help you." There, she thought with satisfaction, it was the truth... just not all of it.

"I thank you." Tk smiled, "You can make yourself comfortable at the castle until you think you should go back home."

Kari laughed silently, he was so much more polite here. Takeru looked at her amused face and wondered what was funny. He knew that she had been something special to him by his faded memories but now he truly knew why. As he watched her he felt a love that had laid dormant in him grow. Like before, he was too afraid of rejection to show it. He wasn't brave like Tai was. Tk stiffened, Tai, that name was so familiar but he couldn't match it with a face.

"Kari?" Takeru asked looking troubled.

"Hmm?" She murmured, a dreamy look on her up turned face.

Tk paused, "Who is Tai?"

"Tai? Funny you should ask, he's my older brother. Why?"

"Nothing." Tk lied. Why was there so much his father hadn't told him about? (Author's Note: It isn't his real father, it's just the person who he thinks is his father, you'll understand soon enough) "How did he look like?"

Kari smiled, "He had brown hair that was exceptionally messy, deep brown eyes, and basically everything about him is messy and unkept."

"Messy? Unkept?" Takeru's eyes widened, "He doesn't sound responsible."

Kari grinned, "He isn't but we love him anyway."

"We?" the prince asked, his eyebrow raising up to his hairline.

"Oh sure." Kari replied carelessly, "I remember hearing that you wanted him to be your older brother once."

Tk thought hard, "Oh I remember! He was the captain of the... of the... and leader of the..." He frowned at the words that filled the blanks. They were unheard of in his kingdom, "Soccer team... digidestined?" He looked at his friend for an explanation.

"Soccer... you'll remember that soon enough but the real important thing is the Digital World." Kari smiled warmly.

"Digital World?" Tk asked.

Kari sighed, it was horrible that he lost his memories and she had to tell him about things that he used to know more about than she did. "It's... computer data."

"Computer data?" Takeru asked as his memories came back, his eyes widened, "I wasn't born here? I'm from a different time?"

Kari nodded and hugged him, "Welcome back... Tk." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Kari, you are the best." Tk replied and realized what he had said, "I... I... I mean, you are my best friend and I love ya as a friend." He stuttered.

Kari felt a quick rush of disappointment, "Me too." she lied.

Tk felt like smashing his head against a telephone pole but there wasn't any around. Why couldn't he just tell her?!

"Can you show me where you supposably fell?" Kari asked.

Tk nodded quickly, "Come on, I'll show you where the portal led me and maybe we can make sense of this." He walked briskly to a cliff and pointed at the bottom, "That's where I was found."

Kari looked unsure of herself, "I'm no genius but I have a feeling that we should take a look down there. How do we get down?" She looked down, they couldn't exactly jump, and it was too high. Kari started to sway a little, the height of the cliff was getting to her head. "I don't feel well..." she murmured softly.

"Kari watch out!" Takeru yelled as her foot slipped and she leaned closer to the edge. Tk quickly pulled her back in, "You could have been hurt, or worse yet killed. What were you thinking? Oh well, what's important is that your safe now. And yes, there is a way to get down."

Kari smiled weakly, "We don't have to jump, do we?" she attempted to make a joke but Tk didn't' even crack a smile.

"Nope," he answered then blushed as he realized she was still in his arms. He prayed silently to not make a complete fool of himself. "There's a slope that leads down but it's dangerous, are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course!" Kari's sweet brown eyes sparkled, "Let's go!" She had made a secret promise to herself that she would be strong, independent, and she would never pass up a chance to show that she was. Kari wanted to prove that she was as strong as Tai, that she didn't need help anymore... why she was trying to prove this was a mystery to even her. Then she wondered if it was so that Tk would like her better.

"Well, um... maybe if I let go of you I would show you where to go?" he said, more of a question than a statement. Kari felt her face grow red as she stood up on her own and moved away from Tk.

"S... s... sorry about that." she stuttered nervously, her face growing hot. She made a vow that she when this was all over she would tell Tk about her feelings. How she would do that, she had no idea. All she knew now was that it was going to take more courage than she really had. A determined look suddenly appeared on her face, due to her thoughts. She had to or things will end up like how Taichi had lost Sora to Matt. "Can we go now?" she questioned with a slightly impatient tone.

"Sure!" Takeru grinned charmingly at her and her heart seemed to stop. "No reason not to."

Kari snapped out of her trance, "Yup, okay, let's go."

They carefully made it down the step slope. "Um Kari...?" Tk asked suddenly. "I know this wouldn't be the right time but... I want to say it before I lose the courage to."

Kari turned around to look at him, it was then that she saw... he was dead serious. Her face grew bright red as her heart pounded. She could barely hear the sound of her breathing over her own rapidly beating heart. Kari wondered if Takeru could hear it too. "Yes?" Kari finally managed to utter. "What is it?"

"I really... like you." For Tk the world seemed to stop, everything seemed to freeze, all he could look at was her face... which was frozen in shock too. He prayed that she would tell him she felt the same, but he knew that for that to happen... it would take a miracle.

To his shock and complete joy she replied, "I like you too." That was a lie though, Kari felt more than just a simple crush, she knew it was love. However, to tell him that, she had to risk scaring him away.

Tk blinked in shock, then without warning he changed the subject, "So... um... we're here."

Kari looked around and suddenly screamed in shock, "Oh my gosh! Look Tk, look!" she pointed to a bloody body. Her expression was nothing less than horrified.

Takeru took a cautious step to the dead body and turned it around to see, his own face looking back at him! He shuddered and looked away, "Kari? I don't think you should look at this..."

"It can't be.. that bad..." Kari insisted hesitantly and peeked over his shoulder only to look away again. "Oh... it sure looks like you..."

"I wonder who he is... it can't be me... because, I'm alive aren't I?" Takeru looked uncertain. His bright blue eyes were wide and Kari could almost see a trace of a scared little kid in him again.

Kari hugged him, "Of course you are." she took a deep shaky breath, and suddenly burst into tears. "I'm just so scared..."

Tk realized that he was the only one who could comfort her and like so many times before, he did. "It's okay Kari, I would never let anything happen to you." he realized that even though he was scared Kari needed him to be strong.

"Thanks Tk..." she sniffled and wiped away tears, "You must think I'm so stupid now.."

Takeru held her tightly, "Of course not, now lets figure out what's wrong with this guy."

A few hours later they had finally came to a decision, "He must have fell to his death." Tk said gravely, "He must have been the prince... and I came somewhere out of the portal nearby and lost my memory from the fall... so they thought that I was the prince..."

She nodded, "Can we just go back now?"

Taking one last glance at the real prince's bloody face Tk nodded, "Lets go home. They'll just find this body and think I fell off."

After the portal, in the real time...

"Tk!" Matt yelled looking immensely relieved. "You're back! Thank god you're safe!"

"Kari!" Tai hugged her, "I'm so glad that you're okay...well Kari? Did you tell Tk..." Taichi's voice trailed off as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yup, but we didn't have much time." Kari tried to look her brother in the eye without looking embarrassed.

The next day, Tk and Kari were sitting on a dock, they're feet dangling down in the ocean water.

"Um, Kari?" Takeru asked, sounding unsure of himself, "Did you mean what you said before? That you um... I just want to make sure you didn't' just say that 'cuz you felt sorry for me or something..."

Kari turned to look at him increadiously, she had tried to give him so many clues as to how much she liked him and he was still unsure? "Of course I meant it!"

"Well," Tk looked in her eyes, "I meant it too.... but I think I love you."

Kari felt like she could fly right about then, her eyes lit up with joy, "Me too." she answered suddenly feeling shy, something she had never experienced with her best friend.

Hesitantly, Tk took hold of her by the shoulder and slowly lowered his head. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and he was sure his face was bright red. Then all his worries disappeared when their lips met.... in one sweet kiss.

When they pulled apart, they heard laughing. Turning around in unison they both yelled, "Tai!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Taichi laughed and shoved them both lightly into the water, "Have a nice swim!"

Kari glared at Tai playfully, "Your gonna get it." Unfortunately for her, he was already gone.

Tk grabbed her from behind and held her close, "Since we're wet why don't we just stay in here anyway?" then spinning her around he gave her another sweet kiss.

"Okay." Kari agreed and playfully gave him a splash of water.

"But Kari?" Tk asked suddenly, his face serious. "You do know how much I love you right?"

Kari nodded, her face solemn too. "Yup."

"Then I hope you love me the way I love you."

THE END.

I know you aren't supposed to say 'The end' for a story but I like to *sticks out tongue* so there! What do you think? I worked on this for more than two months.... I know it doesn't show but I did. I'm thinking of doing a Taiora sequel to this thing... what do you all think?


End file.
